winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 518
The Devourer is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis In the Infinite Ocean at the Emperor's Throne, Icy and Tritannus are admiring the seal they stole from Pillar of Light. Tritannus decides immediatly go after Pillar of Balance and for once Icy and Darcy are happy to follow him so they can wreck havoc around. They spot giant fish wwhich tries to eat Icy, who dodges in time. Trix uses their attacks in the same time at the fish, but it isnt stopped, but instead it gos more angrier and swims after Icy, who shouts Tritannus for help. Fish bites Icys hair, trapping her for a second. When it tries to eat her, Tritannus arrives and shoots fish with pollution. As Trix questions him about the fish, Tritannus explains that its an Devourer from abyss which eats everything from its way. Tritannus decides to use the Devourer against Winx and sends it to attack Selkies in the Pillar of Light. Daphne hears this plan and decides to contact Bloom again. Flora and Bloom are discussing an upcoming meeting of all the royal families of the magic dimension and Bloom regrets that she has to miss the training session with Codatorta from Red Fountain to go to the meeting. Flora and Aisha then remind her that the Council of Sovereigns is a political and diplomatic war meeting, and therefore just as important. Stella is worried about what they should wear, so she gives special outfits to Bloom and Aisha but the style is too scary for Kiko (and weird for the girls), so Stella changes it to a more classic princess styled dress with flowers instead. Soon in Domino's royal palace, royal families are starting their meeting and Bloom, Stella and Aisha have arrived as well. Bloom waves to Sky, who waves back and looks a bit uncomfortable from standing next to Diaspro, who tells him to focus, much more to make Bloom feel bad. Oritel and Mariom stands up and welcomes Nereus and Tressa to the palace as they come up from the pool in middle of the room. Some of the royals start clapping. Nereus then tells them to thank Bloom, Aisha and Stella who freed him and his sister from Tritannus. As Oritel and Marion explains the situation about Tritannus and that they think each realm should unite against him, the royals immediatly arguing. Erandor, Radius and ruler of Zenith claims that they dont need anyones help. Back at the Infinite Ocean, Sonna, Desiyree, and Lithia are playing with some bollabies, but fishes scatter as Triatannus' Devourer fish arrives. Selkies recognizes the giant beast and Sonna tells everyone to escape. Lithia soon realises that Devourer is after three of them and fires at Devourer only to stop it for second. They then try to drive beast against the rock, but rock only gets smashed by it. Selkies hide in a cave and trys to find another way out as Devourer is blocking the entrance. Unfortunately, the cave becomes a trap and the selkies are stuck inside. Devourer then starts to headbutt the cave, to make it bigger. At Alfea, Flora, Tecna, and Musa meets up with Helia, Timmy, and Riven who they werent expecting to see there. Codatorta arrives with a dragon which three specialists have to guard from getting away. Helia points out that dragon is wild savage dragon. Codatorta lands down and explains that they haf to use their Sirenix powers to tame it. He lets dragon go and it immediatly tries to escape but specialists keeps it from flying away from Alfea. Winx are unsure but determined so they transform into Sirenix form. As they attack unsuccessfully and Tecna protects Flora and Musa, Musa states that its gonna take a while. Still at Domino, royalties are trying to agree with each other. Bloom and Sky leaves the room to talk in private. Stella tries to convince her father to agree with Oritel's and Marion's plan but Radius states that she is too young to understand. Stella states that youth doesnt concern her as she is princess and Guardian Fairy of Solaria. Radius then admits once again of being proud of Stella, who tells her father to think what she said. Bloom and Sky talk about their relationship and how Diaspro is coming between them by using her new high rank. Sky states that he belongs to Bloom and they almost kiss, but Diaspro interupts them by saying that Sky's father wants him to be present in the room. As Diaspro tries to offend Bloom by telling her to give up on Sky before he does it to her, Bloom tells her to call her princess Bloom and that she should stop trying to come between her and Sky because its never gonna work. Diaspro disagrees adding "princess Bloom" to the end of her sentence and leaves. Daphne then tells telepathically to Bloom that Tritannus attacked the Selkies with a Devourer. Bloom starts to search for Stella and Aisha but realises that meeting isnt over, which prevents them from leaving, so she tries to warn others as well. Musa, Flora and Tecna are still trying to figure out how to take control of the dragon (Tecna mentioning that they tried to sing to it, reason with it and feed it with flowers, even though it only eats meat). Riven advices Winx to stop being nice to it, much to annoy Musa. Flora realizes that the mustache in its cheeks is its weak spot. Working together they are able to take control of the dragon without hurting it. As they ride a little and land back ato the ground, Codatorta asks what they have learned. Tecnas answer is that every creature has weak spot. Floras answer is that finding an weak spot is an way to control an creature. Musa answers that dragons dont eat flowers making everyone laugh. As soon as they finish, Flora gets a call from Bloom that the selkies are in trouble. While Winx take a dive into Infinite Ocean, Devourer is still trying to brake into cave. Lithia gets an idea to make an hole to the roof when Devourer gets through. Selkies blast the roof and swim away, but Devourer is still on their tail. The Winx arrive just as the monster eats Desiyree. The Winx realize their attacks aren't working, and use the lessons they learned from Codatorta to find the fish's weak spot and defeat it, freeing Devourer from Tritannus control and Desiyree from its mouth. Back on Domino, the royals are at an impasse. Radius agrees to join the alliance if the other kingdoms' will. But no one else agrees and he withdraws his support saying that how can he join an alliance that doesnt exist. Aisha is shocked to see how the union is falling apart. Bloom asks Sky to reason with his father which Sky states is impossible. Diaspro tells Bloom that Sky must follow his father, which makes Bloom angry. She tells Diaspro that her opinion wasnt important. Diaspro then tells Sky that Erandor is asking for him and Sky nods to Bloom as an agreement to reason with Erandor, leaving Bloom alone in hopes of succes. Major Events *Tritannus decides to go after Pillar of Balance. *Tritannus takes control of Devourer and sends it to attack Selkies *Kingdoms of Magical Dimension meets up in Dominos royal palace, but none of them agrees to unite with each other except Domino and Andros. *Stella reasons with Radius who then chooses to join forces with others if other realms do the same, but none of them forms an alliance, making Radius to give up. *Bloom asks Sky to reason with Erandor, so Eraklyon would join forces with Domino and Andros. Debuts *The rulers of Zenith are seen for the first time. Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Sky *Riven *Timmy *Helia *Codatorta *Erendor *Diaspro *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Tritannus *Marion *Oritel *Radius *Queen Luna *Daphne *Teredor *Niobe *Nereus *Tressa Trivia *Galatea and Krystal appear in this episode but only as cameos. Mistakes *Tecna's voice and spell is said by Musa while Musa's voice and spell is said by Tecna *In one scene, Riven's cape pendant is yellow instead of pink. Voice cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia Quotes Coming soon... Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub